Boys Night Out BNO
by sirrtimm
Summary: After a hunt, Dean wants some lovin'


**Story Title**: Boys Night Out (B.N.O.)

**Chapters**: 1/1

**Word Count**: 1,014.

**Characters**: Dean and Sam Winchester - This means Wincest people.

**Rating**: NC-17

**Spoilers**: None, Nada. Zip. Zilch.

**Beta**: This was beta'd by the fabulous LJ user bubbles91083. Her LJ isn't active anymore so I'm not sure how to give her credit.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. The CW & Eric Kripke own Supernatural. This is just for entertainment purposes. But, if I did own it. I sure as hell wouldn't write about it. I'd have them do it, and the post video. Then I'd have them do it some more.

**Feedback**: Is wanted and adored!

**Warnings**: M/M Slash. Rimming. Anal Sex. Raw, I'd guess.

**Summary**: Dean and Sam fucking in a Warehouse. It's as simple as that. uThis is bpure/b porn./u

* * *

><p>They'd just got rid of the poltergeist and Dean was horny as hell. If Sam's reaction to what he'd said was anything to go by so was he. "Sammy, fuck me. Here... Right here, right now."<p>

Sam palmed his growing erection through his jeans as a smile spread across his face. "You really want me to Dean?"

Dean pushed himself against Sam, showing Sam just how much he wanted it. He rubbed his cloth clad cock against Sam's thigh, moaning at the sweet friction.

Dean leaned up, licked at Sam's lips before thrusting his tongue into his younger brother's mouth, tasting the burger and fries they had before they'd came to the warehouse to rid it of its demon.

Sam sighed into the kiss, letting Dean lead until he was fed up and ready to take control.

Backing Dean up until he was pressed against a near by surface, Sam bit and licked at Dean's sweaty neck until Dean was withering below him. "God, Dean. You make me so hot."

"Same here bro... Fuck!" Sam had licked the shell of Dean's ear, also known to Sammy as Dean's Hot Spot and it had Dean's cock leaking pre-come so bad that he had a small wet spot on the front of his jeans that he could care less about.

"Come on, Sammy. Take charge. Fuck me. I wanna feel it."

Truth was they hadn't fucked in weeks. The whole saving Dean's soul thing had them really torn and tethered and sex just wasn't up on the priority list. Well until Sammy threw an Emo Fit and fucked Dean so hard he'd walked weird for two weeks.

Sam turned Dean around, bending him over the table and reaching around to unbutton and unzip Dean's jeans, pushing them down to his ankles.

Dean had been so thoroughly fucked everyday for the past two weeks he wasn't as tight as he normally was so Sam slipped three fingers inside him without any hassle.

Dean pushed back, wanting more. All they did lately was fuck and Dean loved it. In fact he had no problem with it, but he used to love being stretched open to be able to get Sam's dick to fit inside him. They fucked all the time so he was ready to go and although it made it easier to get Sam buried balls deep inside him, it wasn't the same.

"Sammy..." Dean's breath was already raspy. "Sammy sto-Oooooh God. Wait baby. Stop."

Sam pulled his fingers out. "What? Hurt you?"

"No, I... You tired?"

"Dean, can we just..."

Dean shook his head. "Are you tired?"

"No. Now can I..." Dean cut him off again.

"Think you could hold me?"

Something mischievous twinkled in Sam's eye and he nodded furiously. "Yeah. Why?"

"Want you deep, Sam. So fucking deep." His words were drawn out, but he managed to get them out understandable.

Dean got up, turning them around so Sam was leaning against the table. "Too many clothes, Sammy."

Stripping Sam of his clothes, Dean rubbed their now free erections together, his fingers digging into Sam's biceps, sure enough to leave bruises.

Dean dropped to his knees, sliding Sam's member into his mouth until Sam was a withering mess.

Pulling off with a wet 'pop' Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders, practically climbing up Sam.

Finally his legs were around Sam's waist, arms around his neck and Sam's huge mammoth hands were clutching Dean's ass cheeks - one in each hand.

Dean's cock rubbed against Sam's chest and Sam rubbed his cock in between ass cheeks.

"You ready?" he asked, looking at Dean in the eye.

Dean nodded his head, moaning as Sam's thick cock slipped inside him. It went deeper and deeper until it filled Dean like usual and he sighed until it inched inside more. Dean let out a moan as Sam's cock marked unfamiliar territory inside him.

"God, feels so good, lover." Dean kissed Sam's lips.

Sam smiled and began fucking up into Dean, moaning at the new sensations he was feeling. He'd never been this deep and it felt wonderful. This would be happening more often.

"You like that baby," Sam growled in his ear.

It wasn't a question. Dean knew Sam could tell he was enjoying everything, but he still grunted in approval.

As Sam fucked up into him, Dean moved him hips up and down as much as he could, every now and then moving them in a spiral motion when he did so. It'd make Sam's eye lids flutter shut and he bit his bottom lip to keep the moans from coming out.

It seemed like it lasted forever, but Sam slammed up into him one last time, spilling his come inside his older brother.

Dean could feel the come coating his inside walls, but it wasn't enough to bring him over the edge. He clung to Sam as Sam's arms shook from the weight he now couldn't support.

Sitting Dean down on the table, he laid him back and went to work on his dick, sucking it slow and teasingly.

He had Dean on the verge and as soon as he let the dick fall out of his mouth, Dean whined from the loss.

Moving further down he slowly lapped at the come leaking out of Dean's well-fucked hole. Tasting himself mixed with Dean had his cock twitching in approval. As his tongue entered Dean for the first time tonight Dean clutched around him, coming in short spurts all over his chest.

After Sam had cleaned Dean of come, both inside and out he kissed Dean, sharing the taste to which Dean moaned his approval for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

"Sleep, baby." Dean yawned as Sam carried him to the Impala, carefully sitting him in the passenger seat. "I'll get us home."

Dean smiled, kissing Sam just as sleep took him.

Sam smiled, getting in behind the wheel. "I love you, Dean."

Dean turned to curl into Sam's side the best he could. "Love you too, Sammy."


End file.
